KH are Carebears?
by superkandybratz
Summary: All carebears are cute nd fluffy...not this one...ONE-SHOT


"_Alright Sora, why don't you check up on Pooh and the others to make sure they're all right." Merlin suggested._

_The spiky haired brunette nodded his head. _

"_We're going too." Kairi said while standing next to Riku. Sora turned around to face them, and nodded his head._

_Merlin opened a book and a soft light engulfed the three teens._

_The scenery changed from Merlin's home to The 100 Acre Wood. But something was different._

"_Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Riku screamed (a/n mind you it was a girly scream so it was hard to tell who it was)_

"_What's wrong?" sor asked as he turned around. Then he knew._

"_What does it look like I am a fricking Carebear?" Riku looked himself over and noticed his was puple with a white belly with a heart in it._

_Sora and Kairi burst into laughter, before realizing that they were carebears too._

"_The hell?" _

_Sora was a light blue carebear with a pink flower on his stomach while Kairi was a pink bear with a rainbow on her stomach._

"_Awww! I'm sooo cuuute." Kairi said looking herself over. "If I might add I am a fricking deformed teddy bear, then I am adorable."_

_She earned menacing glares from her other crebear buddies._

"_What?" she asked innocently._

_They both rolled their new plastic eyes. (A/n lol, they are the real thing)_

"_Let's just go and find Pooh." Sora suggested monotonely._

"_**But I'm right here." **__a voice said from behind them._

_All three keyblade masters turned around in shock and horror at the scary and monotone voice of this peaceful world. Before them stood a bear…much like themselves, only slightly different. This bear looked like a cross between Winnie the Pooh (a/n why he is called Winnie when Pooh is his real name, I'll never know…) and Sepiroth._

"_You're not Pooh!" Riku accused even though he had never met the yellow bear before._

"_**Well, you could say that I am and that I'm not."**_

_He got confused looks._

"_**Let me phrase this in a way you'll understand. I. Killed. Pooh."**_

_Now shocked faces._

"_**I, Sepiroth, combined my body withh his to reach ultimate-"**_

"_Cuteness?" Kairi sked interrupting him._

"_**No a-"**_

"_Bearness?" Sora asked._

"_**No!"**_

"_Fluffiness?" Riku asked._

"…_**Yeah that and DESTRUCTION!"**_

_Sepoohroth held his short stubby hands in the air and this blue cloudy sky became red. Meteors began to form in the sky, but stayed barely overhead._

_The three keyblades summoned their keyblades, but got different…'results'._

"_What the-"Instead of the way to dawn being summoned, in riku's hand, was a staff with a giant pink heart at the top. _

"_What the heck is this! What am I stupposed to do with this magic stick? Say 'Pink sugar heart attack'? Oh I'm so scared." At those magic words, the heart began to glow and smack Riku in the face repeatedly with pink hearts until he was knocked unconcious._

"_Umm…random." Sora commented. "Let's see what we can do!" he said glancing at Kairi as they both tried and summoned their respective keyblades._

_Sora had a bouquet of pink flowers tied together with a pink bow that he could swat. Kairi had…nothing…weird._

_Sora took a swing at Sepoohroth, and his flowers charred on contact. Sepoohroth took a swing with his long sword and gave Sora some fatal wounds._

"_Sora!" When Kairi screamed this, a rainbow shot out of her hand and hit Sepoohroth. Unnerved by the light, he aimed one of his meteors at her, ending her life. He sent out other meteors, causing the 100 acre wood to be set ablaze._

**THE END**

Kairi woke up with a start. Her dream had been and felt so real… it's just creepy…

Kairi got up, got dressed and headed out to the prt of the island where she, Sora, and Riku, would always hang out. She walked up to a smiling brunette and an agitated albino boy.

"You're late." Was all he stated.

Kairi was confused, late for what? "Late for what?" she asked.

"C'mon Kai! Did you forget already?" Sora whined dragging her to a gummi ship that appeared out of nowhere.

"Forget what?" She asked still confused.

Riku sighed. "We're going to Radient Gardens to check up on Pooh…at Sora's request."

Uh oh.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

~**Radient Garden**~

The ride was short, simple and straight to the point.

Kairi only freaked out when this scene replayed:

"_Alright Sora, why don't you check up on Pooh and the others to make sure they're all right." Merlin suggested._

_The spiky haired brunette nodded his head. _

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Sora: You're immature**

**Bubba: Am NOT!  
Sora: …can't argue with that logic**

**Bubba: Review!**


End file.
